Farewell my heart
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: At first sight, Legolas, son of Thranduil, and Iliana, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, stole each others hearts.


Farewell my heart

**I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way.**

**A/N-This is my first LOtR fanfic, so be nice.  
**

* * *

Iliana was never like her sister Celebrían.

Celebrían was raised with all the grace of a lady.

Celeborn and Galadriel tried to raise their second daughter the same, but she was much like a boy growing up.

Putting her in dresses could be quite an ordeal.

"Come back here child!" her maid yelled.

Iliana ran away from her.

The maid sighed.

Galadriel entered the room and scooped Iliana up in her arms.

"My lady", the maid said.

"Iliana, you must put your dress on. Lord Elrond is coming today", Galadriel told her daughter.

"Must I?" Iliana asked.

"Yes you must", Galadriel said. She placed her on the floor and Iliana sat and let her maid get her ready.

* * *

When Iliana was done, she was allowed to join Celeborn, Galadriel, and Lord Elrond on their walk through Lothlórien.

As they walked, they came across some children practicing archery.

The three adults watched as the young girl walked over to the group of boys.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to a bow.

"You? You're a girl!" one of the boys teased.

Iliana shoved the boy aside and snatched up the bow. She notched an arrow and pulled back on the string. She waited a second before releasing like she had seen many of the wardens do.

The arrow landed in the bull's-eye.

Lord Elrond chuckled and started clapping. "Very good, _ai er _(little one)", Elrond praised, "She will grow up to be a very good warrior one of these days. Maybe better than King Thranduil's son".

* * *

As Iliana grew older, she took to wearing tunics and leggings like many of the male elves, but no one questioned the girl.

She took to spending lots of time in the trees with the marchwardens. She was particularly popular with Orophin, Haldir, and Rúmil, being as she could never become a marchwarden herself. She found it quite interesting when the Fellowship visited Lothlórien.

Lothlórien was a beautiful place, but nothing remotely interesting happened.

* * *

She was patrolling with Haldir and his brothers when the Fellowship entered Lothlórien.

It consisted of two men, an elf, a dwarf, and four small hobbits.

Orophin motioned for Iliana to stay on the flet, not wanting the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel to be harmed.

The elf had his own bow and arrow pointed at Rúmil and Orophin.

She could hear Haldir say, "A dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark". She let out a small high pitched giggle.

Of course no one, but Legolas heard her.

He looked up into the trees, until Aragorn turned to him and said, "Come along Legolas".

* * *

Later that night, when Legolas could not sleep, he decided to look around.

The place was not unlike Mirkwood.

Save for the fact that there were not giant spiders lurking in the forest.

Legolas saw a flash of white duck behind a tree. He loaded an arrow in his bow and quietly crept forward.

What he did not expect to see was a young girl dressed in a pale blue tunic and brown leggings with a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her back. He lowered his bow and said, "I am sorry".

"Seere (Peace) Legolas, son of Thranduil", she said, her voice light and airy.

"You know of me?" he asked.

"Who doesn't know the prince of Mirkwood?" she asked.

"May I ask your name, vanya wen (fair maiden)?" Legolas asked.

"Iliana, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel", she said.

Legolas stepped back and bowed.

Iliana bowed her head to him.

"What you doing roaming the woods this late at night?" he asked her.

"I was curious. I was in the trees when the wardens apprehended you", she answered, "I am quite surprised how civil Haldir was to you. He does not like strangers entering the Wood".

"What do you think you are doing, hin (child)?" Haldir's voice asked, "You know the Lord and Lady do not like you out after nightfall. We must get you home".

Iliana looked at Legolas.

"Tis fine", he said. He seized her hand and kissed it. "Quel dome (Good night) Iliana", he said.

* * *

The next day, the group decided to depart from Lothlórien much to the disappointment of Iliana. She assisted her mother in the giving gifts.

When Galadriel arrived at Legolas, she handed him a bow. "My gift for you Legolas, is the bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin", Galadriel spoke.

As she moved on, Iliana stayed. She handed Legolas an elvish necklace. "I give you this. I hope when you wear it or look at it you will find the courage to do anything. I also have one more gift for you", she said. Iliana took Legolas' hands and placed over her heart. "My corm (heart) completely and fully", she finished.

"Then I give you this", he said, "A miqula (kiss)". He leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Her hands clutched onto his tunic as his settled on her waist.

Legolas pulled back. "Do not cross the Sea without me", he breathed.

"Never", she whispered. She released him and looked over to her mother, who had a small smile on her lips. Iliana blushed as she walked over to Aragorn. "Bring him back to me", she said.

"I shall try, my lady", he said.

She, along with her mother, watched the Fellowship floated away in their boats. "You take my heart with you", she whispered into the wind.

"My hearts stays with you", Legolas whispered back.

* * *

When the time came for the elves to come to the help of the men of Helm's Deep, Iliana spoke with Haldir before they left.

"If you see Legolas, tell him I mela ho (love him)", she said.

"I will. If I do not return…" he said.

She placed her finger on his lips and said, "Do not speak like that my dear mellon (friend)".

Haldir took her hand and said, "Please, if I do not return, I ask that you name your first born son after me".

Iliana teared up and hugged the man who she had known since birth.

"You have grown into a beautiful woman. Legolas is lucky to have you", he said. He released her and left with the other warriors.

Orophin and Rúmil appeared on each side of her. "Don't worry. He is strong, he will return", Orophin told her while Rúmil nodded.

* * *

After Frodo had tossed the ring into Mount Doom, Legolas returned to Lothlórien.

Iliana met him at the border. "Legolas!" she yelled and jumped into his arms.

Legolas smiled and embraced her.

"Where is Haldir? Is he with you?" she asked.

Legolas gave her a look that said it all.

She covered her mouth with hands as tears filled her eyes. "Say it is not so", she said.

"I'm afraid it is", Legolas told her.

She collapsed into Legolas' arms and wept for her fallen friend.

* * *

Although Legolas had the Sea Longing, he did not sail into the West. He stayed in Lórien with Iliana as she could not bear to leave her father Celeborn, Rúmil, or Orophin.

She could not lose her father after losing her mother and her sister.

Legolas and Iliana were married shortly after Aragorn became king.

True to her word, Legolas and Iliana's first son was named after Haldir.


End file.
